


A Nightmare or Two

by Stormwatcher



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Needles, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwatcher/pseuds/Stormwatcher
Summary: Sei has a nightmare but thankfully Clear is there to help him.





	A Nightmare or Two

His eyes shot open, and the first thing he saw was a white-tiled ceiling lit up with dim LED lights.

Next, he felt cold metal pressing against his bare skin and his eyes shifted down.

He was naked and strapped to a metal table with metal fastenings.

It was like one of those tables in a horror movie; the one the evil doctor straps his experiments down to and-

There was a familiar beeping noise and a quiet swoosh noise. It took a moment for it to click, but when it did his heart stopped.

He struggled against the restraints, but they were too tight and strong.

His breaths turned quick and shallow and his heart raced as he heard the tap tap of footsteps approaching him.

Peering into the darkness that the dim lights couldn’t pierce; he thought ‘no no no no no!’ as two monstrous people walked out of the darkness.

They looked like normal people, except they were tall and very, very thin. So thin he was sure he could snap them like twigs; and their faces were thin too, but the skin was grey and sagged.

He could tell them apart though because one of them had thin framed glasses on them. The lens cracked and broken.

Neither one said a word as one of them moved to the other side of the table.

His eyes rapidly shifted between the two. What were they going to do?

The one without glasses held his head down roughly with thin, wrinkled fingers while the other one pulled out a big needle.

Fear spiked through him. His heart was already racing but now he was certain it’d pound right out of his chest and he was certain he was about to throw up.

They pried open his eye and before he could even react; they jammed the needle into it.

His body burned and his eye stung. He could feel the pain course through his body and he screamed.

He wanted it to stop; he silently begged for it to stop.

As if some god out there had answered him; he heard someone yell out. The voice resounding in the room and in his head!

“Sei! Wake up, please!”

It was a dream…? This was a dream!? This was a dream!

With that Sei’s eyes shot open, and he shot up in bed. He let out a small scream as he awoke.

Sei‘s body covered in sweat and his heart thumping. Though not as hard as it had in the dream.

He felt gentle, but strong arms wrap around him and he looked to the owner.

It was Clear.

Clear looked at him with worry, fear and concern.

Softly he asked, “Sei, are you okay?”

“I-” Sei choked on his words before they even came out. His face fell, and he looked to the bed. His eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Clear’s eyes widened, and he held Sei tight.

He cried into his shoulder and Sei gripped Clear’s shirt tightly.

“It’ll be okay,” Clear reassuringly told him and rubbed circles on his back.

‘It was just a dream’ he thought ‘but why am I still feeling like this?’

A few moments later; Sei was calm enough to talk about it now.

“Thank you, Clear,” Sei mumbled

“Ah, no problem, Sei,” Clear said and placed a gentle smooch on his forehead.

“I had.. A bad dream. A nightmare,” Sei stated.

Clear paused before asking, “What was it about?”

Sei gripped Clear tightly again.

“I was in a room, an exam room like the ones back at the Oval Tower. It was dark and cold. I was naked and strapped to a table-” Sei’s voice quivered. “-Then some doctors came over, but they looked like monsters.”

Clear listened intently, and he still rubbed those small circles on Sei’s back.

“They pulled out a big needle and before I could react… they shoved it into my eye. My body burned all over and I swear I could feel the pain. God, if you hadn’t of woken me up clear I don’t know what would have happened. Clear… it felt so so real,” Sei explained and cried again.

He whipped away Sei’s tears and reassuringly spoke, “but it wasn’t Sei. It wasn’t real and you’re right here with me in my arms. It’ll be okay. I promise.”

Silence washed over them and eventually Sei calmed down again. He sniffled a lot and started hiccup, but mostly had stopped crying.

“Do you want me to stay here with you all night? And hold you as you fall back asleep?” Clear offered.

Sei nodded and replied, “yes, please.. You make me feel so safe, Clear.”

Clear smiled and said, “I love you.”

Sei gave him a small smile back and replied, “I love you too.”

With that, Sei fell asleep in the arms of Clear. Feeling safe and sound. Clear’s help prevented the occurrence of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this! Originally I wrote this for my close friend and I decided to publish it on AO3 'cause some of y'all may enjoy it. I'd really appreciate any feedback you can give on this fic please and thank you!
> 
> Also this is my first dmmd fic I've ever finished! I'm so proud of myself! I know it's not long but length doesn't equal quality.


End file.
